EXCITE
EXCITE - опенинг сезона Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд, исполненный Дайчи Миурой. Использовалась: *Опенинг: 2-11, 13-14, 25-44 *Эндинг: 1, 15, 18-24 *Боевая тема: 12, 16-17, 45 Релиз песни состоялся 18-го января 2017-го года в 4-х разных версиях. Помимо CD и DVD (вместе с музыкальным клипом) было два лимитированных издания с эксклюзивными Гашатами Могучего Воина X: первое издание под названием Theme Song version, включающим в себя обрезанный вариант песни; второе издание называлось Battle Sound version и включало в Гашат боевую тему из сериала. Все четыре издания сингла включали в себя полную песню, её инструментальную версию, а также версии Carpainter Remix и Quarta 330's Pixelated Remix. ТВ-версия песни была включена в игру . Excite (MV version).jpg|Обложка DVD-версии с клипом Excite (CD version).jpg|Обложка CD-версии Excite (Toy A version).jpg|Обложка лимитированного издания A (с Theme Song version Гашатом) Excite (Toy B version).jpg|Обложка лимитированного издания B (с Battle Sound version Гашатом) Текст Оригинал= (I gotta believe...) I don't wanna know　下手な真実なら I don't wanna know　知らないくらいがいいのに Why...　気づけば I came too far 止まらない　感じる　この予感は The new beginning 未知の領域　今を切り拓くんだ I gotta believe (Turn it on) 相当 EXCITE EXCITE　高鳴る EXCITE EXCITE　心が 導くあの場所へ　駆け抜けていくだけ (Hey) I'm on the mission right now (Hey) I'm on the mission right now EXCITE EXCITE　答えは I. この手の中 II. 進むべき Life III. 生きていくだけ Didn't wanna know　夢見るほどに Didn't wanna know　傷が増えてくのは Why...　気づけば No one's around 神が与えし　たった一つの Trial “Hey what's the purpose？” 着いてきな　鮮やかに越えてくよ I gotta believe (I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!) (Turn it on) 相当 EXCITE EXCITE　高鳴る EXCITE EXCITE　心が 導くあの場所へ　駆け抜けていくだけ (Hey) I'm on the mission right now (Hey) I'm on the mission right now EXCITE EXCITE　答えは I. この手の中 II. 終わり無き Game III. 楽しむだけ 0から1 1から宇宙の果てまで 照らし出す　光は此処にある Yeah no one can't stop me, no one can't stop me now 相当 EXCITE EXCITE　高鳴る EXCITE EXCITE　心が 導くあの場所へ　駆け抜けていくだけ (Hey) I'm on the mission right now (Hey) I'm on the mission right now EXCITE EXCITE　答えは EXCITE EXCITE　答えは I. この手の中 II. 進むべき Life III. 生きていくだけ |-| Ромаджи= (I gotta believe...) I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa The new beginning michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da I gotta believe! (Turn it on!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa I. kono te no naka II. susumu beki life III. ikite iku dake Didn't wanna know yumemiru hoto ni Didn't wanna know kizu ga fuetekuno wa Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba no one's around Kami ga atae shitatta hitotsu no trial Hey what's the purpose? Tsuitekina azayaka ni koeteku yo I gotta believe! (I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!) (Turn it on!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa I. kono te no naka I. owari naki game III. tanoshimu dake Zerokara ichi ichikara uchuu no hatemade Terashidasu hikari wa koko ni aru Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now! Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa I. kono te no naka II. susumu beki life III. ikite iku dake |-| Перевод (русский)= (Я веру храню!) И знать я не хочу... сколь мир несовершенен. И знать я не хочу... В незнании жить лучше, но... Как, как, как, как? Я что-то сделал не так... Пути начало и таинство новых свершений... ...я ощущаю! Я понимаю, что с неведомым встречусь... Но веру храню! (Начнем игру!) И я ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! Я пылаю! ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! Осознаю... Что готов двигаться дальше по пути своих желаний! (ДА!) Я эту миссию пройду! (ДА!) Я эту миссию пройду! ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! Уже знаю... (Раз!) Что жизнь в моих руках! (Два!) Пред мной бессилен страх! (Три!) Я буду просто жить! Ты не захочешь знать... где цель моя сокрыта. Ты не захочешь знать... как много мне страдать пришлось, но... Как, как, как, как? Остался один я, ведь так? Нам дана свыше всего одна лишь попытка... Но почему же? Держись покрепче - пересечем этот мир мы... Я веру храню! (Я веру храню... Я веру храню... Я веру храню!) (Начнем игру!) И я ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН!Я пылаю! ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! Осознаю... Что готов двигаться дальше по пути своих желаний! (ДА!) Я эту миссию пройду! (ДА!) Я эту миссию пройду! ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! Уже знаю... (Раз!) Что жизнь в моих руках! (Два!) Игру сейчас пройду! (Три!) Не проиграю я! И я за битом бит изучу и в мир другой прорвусь... Там я надежды свет обязательно найду! (Да!) Не остановишь... Не остановишь меня! И я ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! Я пылаю! ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! Осознаю... Что готов двигаться дальше по пути своих желаний! (ДА!) Я эту миссию пройду! (ДА!) Я эту миссию пройду! ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! Уже знаю... ПОРАЖЕН! ПОРАЖЕН! ...свое призванье! (Раз!) Что жизнь в моих руках! (Два!) Пред мной бессилен страх! (Три!) Я буду просто жить! |-| Перевод (английский)= (I gotta believe...) I don't wanna know if the truth is disappointing. I don't wanna know ignorance is bliss. Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far I can't stop this premonition of The new beginning I will now open up this new unknown frontier I gotta believe! (Turn it on!) Extreme! EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat! EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart is being guided to that place I'm just going to dash through! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is... (One!) In my hands... (Two!) ...is a life that should continue... (Three!) ...just got to live! Didn't wanna know ...the more I dream Didn't wanna know ...why I keep getting hurt Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, no one's around God gives only one trial Hey, what's the purpose? Follow me. We'll cross in a flash I gotta believe! I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe! (Turn it on!) Extreme! EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat! EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart is being guided to that place I'm just going to dash through! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is... (One!) In my hands... (Two!) ...is a never-ending game... (Three!) ...I just got to enjoy! From zero to one, and from one to the edge of the universe... The shining light is right here Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now! Extreme! EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat! EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart is being guided to that place I'm just going to dash through! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now! EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is... EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is... (One!) In my hands... (Two!) ...is a life that should continue... (Three!) ...just got to live! Также использовалась *''EXCITE'' появлялась во франшизе вместе с костюмом Камен Райдера Экс-Эйда. Интересные факты *Как и в боевых темах форм из сезона Камен Райдер OOO и заглавных темах сезона Камен Райдеры Амазоны, в названии песни присутствует игра слов. Слово Excite произносится японцами созвучно слову Ex-Aid: - . *Как было показано в 6-ом эпизоде, инструментальная версия песни является одним из треков игры ДоРеМиФа Ритм и используется при атаках её Багстера Коллабоса и Райдерами, использующими форму этого Гашата. *Строчка "I Gotta Believe!" является отсылкой к игре ''Parappa the Rapper. *EXCITE - вторая тема из Камен Райдеров, исполненная на , первой была Shōnen Yo 12 лет назад. Ссылки *EXCITE on Avex's official website *Promotional video showcasing the two exclusive Gashats *EXCITE в Taiko no Tatsujin Wiki